


Believe Me

by Magicandmalice



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fix It Fic, How it should have happened, Kissing, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, thor and loki kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Now give us a kiss' Loki had not meant these words in jest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a prompt for 'Now give us a kiss'. I have no idea what happened.
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr here http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/

“Now give us a kiss'” Loki said with a small smile, green eyes once more alight with something unfamiliar to Thor.

“Stop your joking brother,” Thor murmured as he turned away from the slender brunette. After everything that had happened this morning with his failed Coronation,his beloved brother's tricks were the last things he wanted to deal with right now.

Recently, as in the last few years or so, his little brother had been taking some of his pranks and mischief a little to far with him. Lingering touches and looks, seemingly innocent words slipping from soft lips. Thor had been doing his best to ignore and over look what he could of his brother's actions, not knowing what the trickster had planned. But neither did he want to give Loki any idea of just how much he wanted the other male to mean to follow through on these actions and words.

“Not a joke Thor, it is an honest offer.” Came Loki's soft reply before Thor had even managed to take more than a single step away.

Those words froze him in place and made heat rush though his body as he slowly turned to face his brother.

“An offer?” Thor rasped. Disbelief filling his eyes.

“Your have been brushing me off whenever I try to be subtle. Your head is so thick at times it would seem I have no choice but to take the more direct approach. Yes it is an offer.” Loki snapped a little defensive now. Taking things head on was not his way. But if this was the only way to get Thor then so be it.

“All the looks, the touches everything over the last few years. That was you being honestly interested in me? Not one of your many games?” Thor asked while ignoring the insult with ease. It was not the first time and surely would not be3 the last time his little brother called him stupid. 

“You thought it was a game? You knew I was flirting with you... and you what, ignored it?” Loki whispered in shock. He had truly thought his brother hadn't seen the passes for what they had been. An offer to take their already close relationship and make it more.

“Yes. It wouldn't have been the first time you used your looks and others desire for you to your advantage.” Thor defended quickly.

“Never would I do that to you Thor. That you could think such a thing... forget it. This was incredibly stupid of me. Excuse me I have other things that I must attend to.” Loki said, the ice in that voice making Thor flinch.

Thor reached out and grabbed his brothers arm as he tried to step past him, pulling him into his arms.

“Forgive me. I did not mean it as such an insult brother. It was not my intention to hurt you with my words.” Thor whispered to the stiff form in his arms.

“You just called me a whore. How could that not hurt?” Loki asked, voice cracking against his will. No one could hurt him like Thor could.

That was not my intention, I swear to you. I simply meant that you use everything you have  
for your pranks or for something you desire. Your magic, your looks, your mind, your body or lies and even truth. More than half of Asgard has been terrified by you at for one thing or another. Be it caused by boredom, anger or desire. It is hard to to know when you truly want something or simply want to play.” Thor tried explaining, though he was sure it wasn't coming out the way he wanted it to. 

“I would not jest in this Thor. Not with you.” Loki swore softly as he relaxed the slightest bit in his brother's arms.

 

“Then I would be more than honored to accept your kisses. Or anything else you decided to gift me with.” Thor purred into a delicate ear.

Loki decided he had waited long enough and took his brother's lips quickly in a deep kiss. Not giving either of them time to say or do anything else stupid to ruin this moment between them. Thor was his now and he would destroy anything or anyone that came between them.


End file.
